Terras
by Missy-Dedodakes
Summary: no longer taking Terras; however story is still open for anyone who wants to read.
1. Terra Amazonia

Welcome. You're all doomed.

Terra Amazonia

Terra Amazonia is located very close geographically to Polaris Point (a location in Atmos, sort of like a small mountain, which is the only place airships can travel through to get out of the quadrant behind, due to storms circulating around the area, namely in the Great Expanse), which would probably impact its ecosystem. Seeing as Polaris Point hosts storms very close by, this would be an ideal source of precipitation for the Terra and may be a cause of the lush environment.

The Terra is mainly humid, with dense rainforest similar to that of the Amazon rainforest in Brazil. The humidity actually contributes to the beauty of the Terra, when viewed from above or outside, it seems to be a massive layer of fog.

Terra Amazonia is sparsely populated. The few people who do live here live in small villages scattered across the area, normally in the high canopy of the rainforest (seeing as below has no sunlight and the soil would be choked with plants, there would be no room for development, also growth happens so quickly all the plants would regrow in one or two monthes, making travel a difficulty; most of the Terras roads are covered in undergrowth).

In random notes- Arashi21's OC, Kestrel, has a base here with Gyr, and some of LoveFlame's OCs, including Scarlett, are natural Amazonians. Piper is likely also an Amazonian, according to popular theory, anyway. (yeah, screw my theory about her being from Tropica :D)


	2. Terra Aquanos

Terra Aquanos is a Terra which its inhabitants, although likely some are human, many are human-fish hybrids. The Sky Knight Squadron of Terra Aquanos are the Neck Deeps, which (legend has it) all but one (the sky knight) were attacked by a "Terra"- the Leviathan- which the Storm Hawks used to help their crew escape, many years later. It seemed the only thing keeping then alive in that time was the Sky Krill the Leviathon ate, which makes it appear as though the Leviathon is related to an Earth blue whale.

Their ship, the Skyquod, was destroyed completely in the attack.

Because of this evidence it is safe to assume Terra Aquanos is close to the regions of Atmos where the Leviathon travels, and also that the Skyside Shanty (where the sky knight of the Neck Deeps appears to be hanging out in during the Leviathon episode) may be close to Terra Aquanos.

As for species of Aquanos, the descriptions of the Neck Deeps make it seem as though Aquanosians are really only humans with blue skin, but that may not be it...


	3. Terra Atmosia

Chapter Three: Terra Atmosia

Oh grief… boatload of information… -sigh-

-----

Terra Atmosia, aside from Terra Cyclonia, is the likely most influential Terra in all of the free Atmos.

Its climate suggests that it would be mid latitude (around places in the Northern Hemisphere of Earth like London, Washington D.C. and other deciduous forested areas), making it an ideal place for a capital of political sorts.

Atmosia is also the home of the Sky Knight Council, a political group possibly similar to Congress or the Parliament in the real world. The Council regulates and controls all Sky Knights in the free Atmos, and has incredible influence over the Terras unmatchable except by Cyclonia.

Their Sky Knight squadron, The Red Eagles, is a group of five men led by their Sky Knight (Carver) to protect Atmosia. They are considered to be the best squadron in all of Atmos. With literally thousands of fans, they have potential influence on outside squadrons and more importantly, the civilian populous.

This clearly became an issue when Carver attempted to steal the Aurora stone and give it to the Cyclonians in order to power a Storm Engine designed to destroy all the Terras in Atmos. Surprisingly, it happened to be the newbie squadron (the Storm Hawks) that saved Atmos, despite all other attempts from other squadrons failed. This is not the first time such events have happened: On nearby Terra Rex (previous political capital) sky knight Harrier gave a Phoenix crystal to one of the most feared man in all Atmos: The Dark Ace of Cyclonia. Again, the Storm Hawks saved Terra Rex there, and it might be possible they may inherit Terra Atmosia as they get older. But that's beside the point.

Hopefully this has helped those researching Terra Atmosia.


	4. Terra Blizzaris

Chapter Four: Terra Blizzaris

Before I begin, I just have to tell y'all I am so happy this story has gotten so popular:) Thank you so much my reviewers –hug- !

Also, a lot of people have been asking if they can submit info on Terras that they have in fanfics they have written. It would be total awesomeness if you did that:) Just leave a review or PM me with info about your Terra- climate, culture, history… totally. So far I am definitely doing Terra Midgard (Blizzarian babe), Terra Pathologica (my own), Terra Krysita (Discarded Angel) and Terra Hail (I LOVE STORM HAWKS). But please give me info on Terras you want to submit or I can't put it on a chapter. And enjoy Terra Blizzaris:)

-----

Terra Blizzaris is, as the name implies, a Terra mainly dominated climate wise by blizzards and snow. It is characterized by a large mountain learned to be a volcano. Surprisingly, it is unlikely that Blizzaris is at high latitude, since its unusual climate patterns were created by a Blizzard Crystal, which is in ownership of the squadron of this Terra, The Absolute Zeroes (possibly a reference to temperature of the area?). Suzy Lu is their Sky Knight, the belief is that the females are the Sky Knight, although the Storm Hawks (while visiting) at first believe this to be some sort of sexism.

Terra Blizzaris does not refer to a specific Terra. It is the name of the transformed Terra the Blizzarians now live on (or did), their old Terra being taken over by Cyclonia.

The Blizzarians are hard party thrill seekers with (yay!) Canadian accents, eh? They often surprise other squadrons with their seemingly loose attitude about virtually everything.

Blizzarians in themselves look sort of like dogs, with light blue fur and standing upright, similar to the Storm Hawks' co pilot Radarr, suggesting they may be related.

The Absolute Zeroes, while colonizing the area, did not realize its previously desert environment was inhabited by small creatures called "Leapers" and when the volcano on the Terra exploded, changing the Terra back to its original form, the Blizzarians were forced to move in order to protect the environment (yay!) but it wasn't really clarified where they were going.

Hope this has helped people researching Blizzaris.


	5. Terra Bluster

Chapter Five: Terra Bluster

Now NO information… how's that for a try… LOL

-----

Yes this Terra actually exists. –Sigh-

"Bluster," means something along the lines of "to mess up" so it is possible the Cyclonians messed up when they gave this Terra to be under the control of Ravess. Other then that there is hardly any information on Terra Bluster anywhere.


	6. Terra Bogaton

Chapter Six: Terra Bogaton

Terra Bogaton is a hot, dry region of Atmos, mainly grassland with sparse trees, the perfect environment for its inhabitants, the raptors. Upright dinosaur-like creatures, many of them have apt intelligence and a few a killing senses that made them intense carnivores, enabling them to kill off masses of people who dared set foot on Bogaton.

The squadron that guards this Terra is the Raptors, a group of four raptors who have aligned with Cyclonia in order to protect the Terra. Their Sky Knight is Repton, a man with such deceit he has killed a number of squadrons single-handedly, including Terra Mesas Interceptors (except the Sky Knight, Starling). He has a strong distaste for creatures of other species, especially Merbs and Blizzarians.

The other three members of his squadron are his brothers: Hoerk (one of the strongest raptors on Bogaton), Leugey (who tends to be the scapegoat when things go wrong), and Spitz (with no talent at all).

Terradons are very similar to raptors but they are not nearly as violent and tend to be more intelligent. One of the best scientists on Bogaton is a Terradon named Oppinsaur.

One of the most fascinating things about Terra Bogaton is its aerial defense system. Made up of laser cannons scattered across the Terra, it can shoot down any object that goes above the treeline, and with incredible accuracy. Since the system does not discriminate from foreigners and raptors, the raptors must also be below the treeline.

Hope this has helped people researching Terra Bogaton.

-----

Note to the peoples who are submitting Terras, please do so ASAP. And please review! I like reviews:) Thanks to NakedMolerat05 for submitting her Terra Flurria.


	7. Terra Cyclonia

Chapter Seven: Terra Cyclonia

2 words: Even More Grief. (Okay, 3, whatever) :)

-----

Cyclonia is the worldwide dominance in Atmos. Led by Miss Master Cyclonis herself (who is only a teenager!), it is the most industrialized nation. It is also larger then normal, mostly because of a large number of smaller peaks surrounding the Terra. Its machine operations extend into those peaks and the Wastelands.

The Terra Cyclonia also hosts the largest army in Atmos, with almost thousands of Talons led by the protecting squadron: The Talons (no surprise there). Although it is unsure about Cyclonian Sky Knight procedures, it is possible that Master Cyclonis is the Sky Knight as well as Dictator. The other members of the squadron are the Dark Ace (a previous member of the Old Storm Hawks) Ravess (a woman with high musical talents, particularly in violin) and Snipe (Ravess' brother, a dolt but very strong, making him a very stereotypical man).

The climate of Cyclonia is probably unlike any other Terra, with dark reddish grey clouds and periodic lightning storms. I have no idea why this is but for all we know it could be a chemical accident. The civilians of Cyclonia are often (as indicated by the Oracle Stone) enslaved.

Researchers of Terra Cyclonia, hope I helped.


	8. Terra Deep

Chapter Eight: Terra Deep 

Terra Deeps geographical features are very unusual to speak of. Filled with impossible canyons, bizarre rock formations and no real biosphere, Terra Deep makes the perfect hiding place for the Murk Raiders (apparent Sky Knight Squadron of the Terra).

The Murk Raiders are to put it simply, pirates. They have about five main Murk Raiders, plus another 50 or so cronies that do the dirty work when they plunder ships. Most of them use blades that glow a purple color. Their ship is many sizes larger then the Condor (or most airships, for that matter) and has a "mouth" at the front which it uses to capture airships. They have a specific symbol they paint onto ships when they tear them apart, a skull with bones coming through it. Their ship can also withstand the incredible depths of Terra Deep.

Terra Deep tends to puzzle most geographers. Because is has no real landmass (its rock formations may just extend into the Wastelands) it is not considered a Terra by most and therefore does not appear on any current maps. Not only does it have bizarre rock formations, but the remnants of airships scatter the region. On top of all this is a layer of thick green fog, with no natural clues to speak of why this is there. This makes Terra Deep the most dangerous navigational spot in all Atmos, including the Wastelands and possibly even the Black Gorge (without its crystal draining powers, of course)

Hope this helps those researching Terra Deep.

-----

Thank you to the reviewer who commented on the Terra Bluster thing. Although I still think the Cyclonians made a mistake giving that Terra to Ravess. :)

People who wish to submit Terra ideas, please do so quickly, because after Terra Exerxes we have a wide space until Terra Merb, so... yeah. Thank you to the peoples submitting Terras so far. Yay :)


	9. Terra Edmontonia and Exerxes

**Terra Edmontonia:** No specific evidence has been given on any location or climate of Edmontonia. The only thing about this Terra is that engineers on Edmontonia developed the Ice Grinder with engineers from Terra Blizzaris, suggesting that Edmontonians may be more industrialized then most Terras.

Note: Edmontonia may be based off the Canadian city of Edmonton (especially because Storm Hawks was created in Canada) so they may have similiar climate and geography. (canadianidi0t was the totally smart person who figured this out, so yeah, credit him/her)

**Terra Exerxes:** This Terra was mentioned in the Great Race of Saharr when the Dark Ace made up that he was from Terra Exerxes to get in the race. Exerxes may be a reference to the bible or some religion (Exerxes sounds pretty biblical to me) possibly indicating what the Terra is like.


	10. Terra Flurria

Chapter Ten: Terra Flurria 

Terra Flurria was submitted by NakedMolerat05, it was the first one PMed to me. So I'm happy. Copyrights to this Terra owned by NakedMolerat05, so you probably have to ask her if you want to use it.

-----

The climate of Terra Flurria is Arctic, very similer to Terra Blizzaris. Every year in spring, a massive snowstorm rolls in and blankets the region in a new layer of snow. In the West, a mountain range possibly similer to the Rockies (USA) dominates, dwindling into foothills in the East. The landscape is cavernous as well. In the North, there are a few small Terras, and due to natural causes (snow coming off Flurria and plummeting into the Wastelands, where the hot-cold combination causes steam) gives this area the name "Steaming Isles," and these are the only hot regions on the Terra.

People on Flurria take pride in their culture. It is a nature related culture very similar to that of the Inuit people of Alaska (USA), revolving mainly around the harsh climate of the Terra. They are not upset if someone disregards their culture.

Kirsten Urghart found this Terra, when she stumbled upon a small village of Flurrians. These people were highly educated with crystal science. The Flurrians called themselves "Flurrians" promoting Urghart to name the Terra Flurria. Many secrets and mysteries are held about the Terra.

Although most present day Flurrians look like or are Blizzarians, true Flurrians look much like Arctic wildcats. Their fur is snowy white (probably to blend in with the environment) and grey spots or stripes decorate their faces. Their hands have only three fingers and a thumb, while their feet are paws.

Yay! I am enjoying myself :)


	11. Terra Gale

Chapter Eleven: Terra Gale

Terra Gale is a calm, prairie like Terra with climate similer to that of southern France. It is located very close to a large volcano of sorts which may be connected to Gale and also may impact its weather.

Terra Gale was enslaved many years ago by Cyclonians, its residents (including their squadron) forced to work in the crystal mines, except for a few exiled from the Terra. A person named Wren and his daughter Dove led a resistance movement. The Storm Hawks freed the Sky Knight squadron during a raid and then they (the squadron) also helped in the resistance. Most people on Terra Gale speak in French accents.

-----

I don't know why but I don't like Gale much. Oh well. Please review:)


	12. Terra Glockenchime

Chapter Twelve: Terra Glockenchime

People submitting Terras with letters starting from G-M, I need them ASAP. After this is Greemus and then a huge hole up until Terra Merb. Please review! I'm so glad people like this story.

-----

Terra Glockenchime is a little Terra, probably located at a key navigational point like at a pole or equatorial zone. It hosts the Timepulse, a center of navigation for every ship in Atmos. The term "We lost the Timepulse," is usually a sign of doom, as then the airship would be completely lost in the expanse between Terras, sometimes in the Great Expanse. Terra Glockenchime is staffed by "Time Keepers," and is often a key invasion point for one who would wish to take over Atmos. cough Cyclonians cough


	13. Terra Greemus

Chapter Thirteen: Terra Greemus

Okay, for those of you submitting Terras once I get to Terra Merb if your Terra is A-M I'll still put it up (screw alphabetical order). Please review! Hope you still like this.

BTW there is hardly anything on Terra Greemus so give me credit peoples.

-----

Terra Greemus is where the Heliscooter was invented. This may indicate they have relations with other engineering Terras, like Edmontonia, or it may not. Its likely the main transportation here is the Heliscooter.


	14. Terra Lux

Chapter Fourteen: Terra Lux

Again, screw alphabetic order. Terra Krysita I'll try and get up ASAP but I need more info on it so I have to wait. In the meantime… TERRA LUX! (Copyright of Green Peridot, so is Terra Solaar (coming up))

horribly random: I'm pretty sure Piper is from Terra Tropica.

Blizzarian Babe: OMG I love E-cookies! And I was only intended to do the Terras but I might do the Wastelands…

girl with grey eyes: If you want you can just PM me with the info and I'll put it up, thanks :)

-----

Once the home of the Blizzarians, Terra Lux was evacuated by its original people when the Cyclonians took over. The Terra is mountainous and precipitation is mainly snow with rain (rain only about 10 percent of the time). It is snowy and mountainous; with little life except for small organisms in the vapor caves (this Terra has many caves). There are many secret exits and tunnels leading into the Wastelands. These areas are steamy and have many lakes and rivers in them, the water temperature varying greatly, from lukewarm to boiling. Sulfuric emissions are common below ground level so….

Sulfuric Protection Guidelines

If you smell rotten eggs, whatever you do don't light a match

Run for the surface, sulfur is a toxic chemical

There are hardly any animals here, only one species lives aboveground and the rest in the heated caves. Cyclonians took over because of its many blizzard and frost crystal resources. Right now it is in Cyclonian control, but the Cyclonians don't realize what lies below the surface….

-----

I suppose frozen cave Terras are popular. Well Terra Flurria and Terra Lux are different anyway, they have similarities too. Please review!


	15. Terra Midgard

Chapter Fifteen: Terra Midgard

Screw alphabetical order; just submit a Terra whenever you feel it necessary and I'll put it in. Yay! Please review y'all! (gotta love the South)

-----

Terra Midgard in climate is very cold which once belonged to the Blizzarians. Centuries ago, a group consisting mainly of women broke away and took over Midgard. The civilization separated into two groups: the women, who took over the areas under Mount Midgard and they created a hidden capital called Sigrheim. The males lived nomadic lives above the surface.

Most Midgardians are suspicious of foreigners, even those from Blizzaris. The climate of the Terra is similer to Blizzaris only worse in storms, like blizzards, that take place during the night.

There was a small Cyclonian military facility on the Terra but with the incredible temperatures and the loss of the Rose Crystal (which produces snow and ice) Cyclonians lost interest.

There are two sky knight squadrons: The Valkyries, and the Glaciers only the latter is used only in an accident capacity. Midgardians in themselves look much like Blizzarians but instead of blue fur theirs in pastel colored.

-----

Terra Midgard submitted by Blizzarian Babe. Now here I am guessing cold frozen Terras with caves are really popular. But hey that's just my guess. Please review! Hope you are enjoying this! Yay:)


	16. Terra Pathologica

Chapter Sixteen: Terra Pathologica

I couldn't help putting my own Terra in here. Terra Merb will come eventually. sigh

So glad for all the reviews! I love writing reference novels; maybe I'll do crystals next or something.

-----

Terra Pathologica is located at equatorial zones, causing it to have a swampy rainforest like climate. From the West it slopes downhill, from light swampy and farmland to intense rainforest and in the North, a mountain range that lets off straight into the Wastelands below. The Terra is divided by a river going through the center that comes from a lake up in the North; the river eventually dumps into the Wastelands in the South at Cascade falls, one of the best water shows in Atmos.

In the West is Populus Pathologicus, the capital city hosting about half of the Terras population. The city is divided into eight sections: Market, Leprosy, Tuberculosis (by far the strongest), Smallpox, Malaria, Typhoid, Cholera, and Plague. Every person born on the Terra is divided into a clan of disease, and the seven strongest clans have lived in the medieval city for thousands of years. The people here worship disease, (for some reason I have yet to figure out) so the only logical thing you could die from is an illness. Other clans live in the deeper rainforest; the most deadly of these is the crazy Ebola clan, well known throughout the Terra for its bloody massacres of other clans in the rainforest.

Terra Pathologica is based off a medieval society, it is ruled by a queen (never a king, as it is tradition they be drunk most of the time) and passed on to a daughter when the daughter would be 13 years old. There have been two invasions from Cyclonia in history, the first one the Cyclonians succeeded but died of a plague epidemic the year after, and the second one the Pathologicans succeeded in to start with.

If you like reading about my imaginary Terras, please review! Terra Hail or Terra Merb up next.


	17. Terra Solaar

Chapter Seventeen: Terra Solaar

I couldn't help it, I did Terra Solaar. So kill me (just kidding) Terra Hail or Merb or whatever up next. Terra Solaar property of Green Peridot.

-----

Terra Solaar is a small, surrounded by dangerous weather storms on either side of Polaris Point. Although Solaar is always in sunlight (hence the name) the skies around reflect the storms of nearby regions.

The largest Solaris crystal producer in Atmos, the crystals themselves are very expensive and rare only because of the danger of airships going near the Terra, even though the crystals are easily harvested. It is too small to host much life besides plants and insects.

-----

I hope you like this Terra. :) Please review!


	18. Terra Hail

Chapter Eighteen: Terra Hail

Those of you who like the story "Child of the Shadows," be I LOVE STORM HAWKS here is Terra Hail. Right now there are 71 reviews on that story so if you haven't read it you might as well, join the reviewing party :)

-----

Terra Hail is a snowy Terra, also forested in most places with a slightly rugged landscape. The main people who live here are Animages, most of them have brown hair and tan skin, and they have bonded creatures with which they are almost always with.

The clan is similar to Native Americans in some ways with creatures and also their lifestyle; the people are mainly hunter gatherers and have hardly ever had any contact with Cyclonians or any foreigners for that matter.

-----

Not too much on Hail, "Child of the Shadows," doesn't elaborate much on it. Are snowy  
Terras popular or what? The Blizzarians must be role models or something :) Well please review! I hope you all still like this story! Next up are actual Terras featured in the show.


	19. Terra Merb

Chapter Nineteen: Terra Merb 

Stork fans unite!

-----

Terra Merb is the only recognized Terra in Atmos where the species of Merbs (green with lizard like qualities, yellow eyes) is said to live. Hardly anything is known of the climate.

Despite this, Storks behavior is well accepted on Terra Merb. Terra Merb is frequently struck with a variety of natural disasters, leading the Merbs to become incredibly paranoid and cautious about life.

-----

I don't know why but I think in terms of natural disasters Terra Merb is like Japan. Because, if you think about it, the Japanese get volcanoes, hurricanes and tsunamis. And they're still alive!! Japan rocks! Love Toyota:) Yes randomness. Well please review.


	20. Terra Mesa

Chapter Twenty: Terra Mesa

Terra Mesa is a somewhat arid Terra, with the name "Mesa," as a possible reference to its geographic features, of course though most Terras to start with are mesas (or plateaus if there is a difference) so that might not hold true.

Terra Mesas squadron is the Interceptors, led by a Sky Knight named Starling. The entire squadron except Starling was killed by Repton (of the Raptors) and it has not been indicated if there is another squadron to replace them.


	21. Terra Krysita

Chapter Twenty One: Terra Krysita

Terra Krysita is the Terra used mainly in stories by DiscardedAngel. Here I am begging people to read those stories, because they are so good! So please read them!

-----

Terra Krysita is a mainly snowy Terra (not like Blizzaris snowy but just snowy) and forested in some regions. An interesting thing is a seemingly glass wall surrounds and cuts off the Terra; the only way to open it is a call from the queen of the Terra (Lypix Vichiers) otherwise it is likely you crash into the wall. It swirls with color because a previous Master Cyclonis built it from the hearts of dead Crystal Angels.

Crystal Angels are people created off an evil man named Crispin, who the brother of an ancient Cyclonian general is named Werenheimer. After a Cyclonian invasion, most of the Crystal Angels were dead. Crystal Angels have wings, usually white, and use a crystal to fuel energy for them; if the crystal breaks the Crystal Angel would die. The Angels can absorb said crystal into themselves.

Sewo Berries are indigenous to Krysita, bitter copper colored berries; they taste good with moss when crushed into a paste.

-----

DiscardedAngel, if I got any information wrong please tell me and I'll change it :) And thank you reviewers!


	22. Terra Neon

Chapter Twenty Two: Terra Neon

Terra Neon is like a massive carnival, the entire Terra (including a few tiny Terras nearby) are lit with sparkling lights and are always in operation. Constellation Theater is one of the major attractions, usually with a play or some sort of act in place. Neon always brings in massive crowds but has never been seen to have any features involving the day (it always seems to be night there). Neon is located in the southwest.

Terra Neon is well known for its 24 hour gravy buffets and all you can eat sky buffets, they also have sky dogs, flame corn, and other luxuries. There are 37 roller coasters.

There is an Atmosian saying for the Terra, "the only thing more fun than a day on Terra Neon is two days on Terra Neon,"

-----

You must all be wondering where I got 37 roller coasters and the Atmosian saying, its all over the web but mostly on review!


	23. Terra Nen

Chapter Twenty Three: Terra Nen

By Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned

-----

Terra Nen, thought to be one of the oldest Terras in existence (its name means 'ancient water') is mainly a jungle with about 60 percent of it covered in water.

It used to have a thriving community with a good economy with fish, which locals would catch in their rivers. At some point, for no apparent reason, all the people vanished and the Terra, which had been well known throughout Atmos, seemed to fade out of existence.

There are rumors that the Terra has a Gale and Striker crystal buried beneath the surface. There is another legend that for only seven days every 100 years, the terra surfaces above the clouds, however it could be false as it has not been seen for over 1000 years…


	24. Terra Nimbus, Nord

Chapter Twenty Four: Terra Nimbus and Nord

Nimbus: Terra Nimbus was taken over by Cyclonia and placed under the leadership of Snipe. Its name is a reference to clouds, possibly indicating what the Terra is like.

Nord: Terra Nord was mentioned as a possible home for the Blizzarians but the Nords apparently lack some sort of party skills which make the Blizzarians unwanting to settle there. And yes this is a real Terra.

-----

One sentence on Nimbus and another on Nord from Wikipedia so don't kill me for lack of info. sigh I hope you all still like this! Please review!


	25. Terra Ray

Chapter Twenty Five: Terra Ray

I'm surprised Wikipedia bothered to include all these hardly existing Terras, makes my work a whole lot harder. sigh But it's not too hard to begin with so I don't mind much. :)

-----

Terra Ray (its name a reference to sunny weather) is a very sunny Terra; it clearly is high above cloud line or something.


	26. Terra Rex

Chapter Twenty Six: Terra Rex

Terra Rex was the first governing headquarters of Atmos; it features a mild climate and follows traditional Atmosian lifestyle.

Their Sky Knight Squadron, the Rex Guardians, led by a man called Harrier, lack much technique to actually function as a squadron due to the traditional 'rule following' style of their work. It is indicated this Terra may also be the home of Sky Fu but that may be false.

This Terra houses an outdoor dueling arena and living quarters for guests.

----

Not too much elaboration on Terra Rex.


	27. Terra Saharr

Chapter Twenty Seven: Terra Saharr

Yay! One of my favorite Terras!

-----

Terra Saharr (reference to Sahara desert) is a desert like Terra with landforms similer to Australia in some regions. Their Sky Knight squadron, (the third degree burners) hosted the Great Atmos Race, a race across the surface of the Terra for a Velocity amulet. The original Storm Hawks happened to play very well in these races. The amulet was broken into pieces after the race, with the declaration that each squadron that participated to have a piece since they all won, accordingly, by defeating the Talons.

Terra Saharr is also a trading post for many Terras, including Cyclonia.

-----

Didn't want to elaborate too much on the race.


	28. Terra Toledos and Tranqua

Chapter Twenty Eight: Terra Toledos and Tranqua

Since there isn't much on these I'll do them in the same chapter.

--

Toledos:

Terra Toledos (and yes it exists) was mentioned by the strange creature that tried to control the people of Terra Neon from Constellation Theater as an idea for another Terra to take over, suggesting it might be into acting.

However, the producers mention the Toledo-ians are actually into acting. (according to Star Wars Nut, who told me, thankyouthankyouthankyou.)

Tranqua:

Tranqua is a peaceful and defenseless Terra mentioned to be invaded (a possibility) with the students at Talon Academy. And yes this Terra exists too.


	29. Terra Tropica and Tundras

Chapter Twenty Nine: Terra Tropica and Tundras

Not sure if this is true, but I'm pretty sure Terra Tropica is Pipers home Terra.

-----

Tropica: Terra Tropica is a Hawaii like paradise with surfing, swimming and all sorts of tropical luxuries.

Tundras: This Terra hosts 2 major crystal mines. Cyclonia controls both of them. It is possible that the name Tundras is a reference to its weather conditions.


	30. Terra Vapos

Chapter Thirty: Terra Vapos

Another favorite Terra of mine.

-----

To much of Atmos, Terra Vapos is a myth. Thought to have incredible riches, this was actually false, as an earthquake split the ground and released Verrocs (evil bats) that destroyed the ancient society and its wealth. King Agar is their leader and there is no evidence of a sky knight squadron for this Terra.

Finn is thought to be their prophesied Domo, the one to save the Terra. A mural depicts him almost perfectly and by shooting a ring down from an unclimbed cliff he proves he is the Domo.

Although Finn was supposed to get eaten by the bats, Aerrow helped him and together they restored wealth and prosperity to the Terra. The people of Vapos are magically connected to the Terra, making them unable to leave; if something does leave it disappears and then returns to Vapos.

-----

Only about 3 more Terras to go. :)


	31. Terra Wallop

Chapter Thirty One: Terra Wallop

Terra Wallop is the home Terra of rhinoceros hybrids, the wallops. Wallops are stereotypical in the sense that they are incredibly strong but rather unintelligent. Junko happens to be one of the smarter wallops. Dentists on Terra Wallop are rather evil; they can torture patients while doing simple tasks like pulling a tooth.


	32. Terra Xoam

Chapter Thirty Two: Terra Xoam

Another awesome Terra. And this Terra exists too, for all you skeptics.

-----

Terra Xoam is a jungle like Terra hosting the ancient Forbidden City. The creators of the Forbidden City believed in deception, and they installed a lot of booby traps and the like. It has not been indicated whether people still live there.

-----

I have one Terra left, unless Asaph Fipke makes more of them or someone submits. So this story may be marked completed. Once I'm done with this 20 bad things that happen to Piper will be updated more often.


	33. Terra Zartacla

Chapter Thirty Three: Terra Zartacla

Terra Zartacla is a swampy Terra where a Cyclonian prison is located, their head warden, Mr. Moss, claims the entire Terra is the prison. His heli-scooter he has named Bessie.

The staff is light, a few Talons, Hamish (animal keeper) and Mr. Moss. The group has wild man eating animals used to hunt down escapees.


	34. Terra Ckat

Chapter Thirty Four: Terra Ckat

This is a Terra by horribly random

--

Terra Ckat is shaped like a large, rounded diamond on its side. There is a city in the center (Central Point) there is a large mountain range and forest to the East and a crystal quarry in the West. Central Point has five sectors and central part of the city.

It hardly ever rains here, but with underground wells keeps its biosphere flourishing. In the summer it's humid and flurries in the winter.

The Terra has little important history, since many other Terras decided not to cause political disruption no real wars. Each providence of the city (except for one) has a mayor person, which form a council which is directed by a grand ruler and is voted in by the people.

You must be Mayor and part of the council for at least 10 years before considering grand leadership.

Gunnatap fruit (tastes like a cross between fish and ice cream) and shocking crystals are indigenous to the region.

Ckatians are like a human-cat mix, with colored peach fuzz all over, cat ears and feline tails, colors ranging from white to normal with standard hair coloring. Some humans and Blizzarians live on Terra Ckat as well.


	35. Terra Gerudo

Chapter Thirty Five: Terra Gerudo

Submitted by Star Wars Nut

--

A Hylian Terra closest to Terra Cyclonia, the inhabitants were briefly allied with Cyclonia during the leadership of Ganandorf Dragmire, who attempted to take over the Hylian League. This is now known as the Seven Years' War. Marina Dragmire went in person to Cyclonia to break the alliance and was almost killed by the Dark Ace. She is now ruler of the Terra.

Ruling classes on Terra Gerudo are hereditary, and the rulers are almost always the sky knight as well. The Terra is mostly a desert.

The inhabitants of Gerudo are all female and known for being thieves. Only one male is born every century, Ganondorf Dragmire being the most recent. The main building is a fortress like place where almost everyone lives.


	36. Terra Nebula

Chapter Thirty Six: Terra Nebula

By PinkPanther9.7

--

Terra Nebula is about 500 miles across, 12 miles above cloud level. The natives are human, very hospitable and outgoing, and most of them are Hindu, pacifist by principle and also vegetarians.

Terra Nebulas name as given from the locals is Sbora Laydiu. It is rainforested with a river that comes down from the Amandeep mountain range in the north to the far end where there is a lake in the southern side. Behind the lake is a small town with mud huts that house families.

In the east is a magnificent Hindu temple that stands on a small plateau. Further east are the remains of a Cyclonian battle HQ. Terra Nebula has much history to it, before the creation of modern Terra the Atmos was a giant continent known as Amit Amar, the translation to the people of Terra Nebula is 'Endless Sky'. Soon after the continuents split it constantly moved from the bottom to the top of cloud level once every 500 years. 700 years later the natives evolved and later built the temple.

40 years ago, the people were exterminated and the village was demolished to make for a talon academy and an ATLAB complex. All survivors has since vanished including Alfeen, the only raptor living there. Nebula of today is deforested and barren, only the temple left standing.


	37. Terra Xuyi

Chapter Thirty Seven: Terra Xuyi

By I'vebecomesonumb

--

Terra Xuyi is usually very rainy, wet and damp up North, dry and hot in the south. The natives are split- the Rxisin believe in peace, the Chaki believe in war, and the Mecho are neutral (this causes racism issues on Xuyi). All of the natives are crystal humanoids.

Terra Xuyi is home to the Liran Academy, Lirans being people able to use crystals naturally. Lirans are expected to protect the Terra from invaders and are often taught extensive martial arts (including Sky Fu) are put through mental and physically exhausting training as young as 5. uyiens are often criticized for this.

The Terra is rich with crystals and neutral on the Cyclonian War.

Traditions are similer to that of China, India, Sri Lanka and Japan.

Natives are always copper skinned, eyes glowing like crystals, and black hair, sometimes with green or purple streaks. Most animals here are mutant. This is a very rural Terra.


	38. Terra Dj and Hope

Two Terras by MaryJee... sorry I didn't get to this earlier...

Terra Dj:

Terra Dj is a Terra that looks a lot like Terra Neon. Its small and uses instrumental weapons (similer to Ravess' violin), and every citizen has one. In the south, you an attend concerts and meet with some of the most famous singers in Atmos. There is an annual dance competition there as well. The north is owned by Cyclonians and the south owned by Atmosia. Residents of Terra Dj are called "Dj (insert name)". (like DJ John or DJ Rea)

Terra Hope:

Terra Hope is a pacific Terra. Residents here have special power because of the radiation of the crystals in the ground. This explains why they don't need crystals or weapons. Although they are powerful, they need a squadron. Their squadron is called the Sky Hope. Their Sky Knight looks like Aerrow but is older.


	39. Terra Willow

**Terra Willow**

Terra Willow is very cloudy most of the time in fact the sun is never out. It rain periodically. The area is rough and there is no offial squad, or law enforcement. Many burgerlors, murders, and such.

The terra has a group of children, who try and protect the terra. With banana peels, tomatoes, and other prankish weapons. The terra is never attacked by Cyclonian, as they fear the terra.

Terra Willow is not owned by me, it's owned by Cinderpool.


	40. Terras Honeymoon

**Terra Honeymoon**

The ultimate honeymoon stop at the Atmos! Yes, this is where most newlyweds are going to go after a wedding. A warm, temperate climate welcomes you.

Terra Honeymoon by Mysgrl7.


	41. Terra Aladates

**Terra Aladates**

Terra Aladates is a temperate Terra protected by the Sky Knight Squadron the Rock Hearts. The Rock Hearts used to be an underground group that fought Cyclonia, and currently have 176 members.

After becoming a squadron, they had multiple issues seeing as the Sky Knight Council was only giving them a budget for 6. So far this hasn't been resolved. The group has four airships and the majority of them hate the Storm Hawks... rivals...

Terra Aladates and the Rock Hearts also by Mysgrl7.


	42. Terra Ulara

**Terra Ulara**

Terra Ulara is a medium sized Terra, smaller then Atmosia but larger then Cyclonia. It has an amazon-style rainforest, which much plant group. However, no animals are on it at all. It was originally thought to be a myth, but a map was discovered in Council Archives. The Interceptors were sent to investigate. Records say that nothing had been found, and as such the Terra was deemed uninhabitable. Unusually, the Council has marked it as forbidden territory to anyone without a clearance from said Council.

Terra Ulara is by Archer.


	43. Terra Felidaex

~created by7BlackCat13~

**Terra Felidaex**

Terra Felidaex is very warm, made up mostly of hills and valleys, but it has an incredibly strong rainy valleys fill up heaviest with water, and the trees in these valleys can be up to twelve stories tall because of the massive precipitation. Water levels can reach fifteen feet in the valleys and seven in the hills.

Because of this, huts in the hills are built on stilts with boats similiar to canoes docked at them, and huts in the valley are built in the trees with similiar canoes hanging from the branches by ropes, to provide easy transportation during this time.

Outside of the rainy season Felidaex is inhabitted by exotic birds, boar-like creatures, and other wildlife. It has a rainforest-like climate and is very humid.

The people who live in the huts are called Bangledons. They are generally humanoid, except for claw-like fingernails, catlike slitted pupils and cat ears, with tiger stripes. There are only about 10 of their villages left, as the rest of their species has moved to much more modern, large cities on the Terra. Near each of the villages, on the highest hill, is a Roman-style public bath.

The few who know about the Bangledons often think of them as savages, though they would never say it to their face, because being called a savage is the worst insult you can give a Bangledon and said Bangledon will probably attack and possibly kill you. Generally, people don't like insulting Bangledons. It could be very painful.

They are raised from birth to be warriors and hunters. There is a legend on their Terra that a priestess had kept a crystal in her mouth to make sure it wouldn't get in the hands of the enemies. Lilikwani is the ceremony that celebrates this. During the ceremony, a sixteen-year old girl will get her tongue peirced before the village by the chief, which is accompanied with a feast. If the teenager dies of an infection, they believe that it was because her soul was not strong enough to become a warrior.

A few of their other traditions are that when a Bangledon dies, they will attach their skulls on poles set on paths which are supposed to be maze like, so that if an enemy- or just a rude visitor who isn't supposed to be there- shows up and the skulls don't scare them, they will get lost in the maze.

They hunt every three days, eating only enough to last one night after the hunting day, and then saving the rest for the following two days, dried like jerky. Surplus food is put in water-tight baskets to last through the rainy season, when most of the catch would be fish. To thank the animals for their sacrifice they have a celebration, once every month-and-a-half.

... thus, Terra Felidaex. :D (added some more info 'cat sent me... chya.)


	44. Terra Klockstoppia and Tasty

**Terra Klockstoppia**

Approacing Terra Klockstoppia, one will find a large, old tower looming into the atmosphere. This is the part of the castle where Princess Peregrine lives, on the medieval Terra, and, for some reason, looks exactly like Piper of the Storm Hawks. Crystals, for an unknown reason, are forbidden here, and thus all technology is very old-fashioned (like toasters being powered by hamsters... the poor hamsters...). Oddly, Peregrine wears a necklace that has little bits of crystals in it, though I have no idea if they'd work or not.

Klockstoppia has a mild climate, similiar to Terra Atmosia. The sector the Terra is located in was previously unmapped until Piper got to it. A regent controls most political matters here, so Perry's role in government is extremely limitted (until she stood up to the regent, of course, but that's a totally different story).

The Nightcrawlers had previously attempted to steal the crystals kept hidden in a cave on the Terra, however, they failed.

**Terra Tasty**

Terra Tasty was only mentioned as a place that (as implied in it's name) has lots of good food, like candy slugs and etc. It is unknown whether anyone lives on the Terra, or if they only work there.


	45. Terra Mojave

(created by Hawk-Masters, go read his story, Invasion, it's really cool! :D)

(I'm serious. Go read it. Noowww.)

(You're still here? Ah, fine, well, here's his Terra :D)

**Terra Mojave**

Slightly larger then Terra Saharr (30 miles longer and 20 miles wider), Terra Mojave is an expanse of dry desert. This desert is similiar to Terra Saharr, but has a more southwest-USA climate to it then north Africa. Wildlife is cacti and a little bit else, and the terrain has a series of mesas and rock formations scattered around. Temperatures can hit 110 degrees farenheit at midday, then plunge to below freezing by midnight. There is one old town here.

Terra Mojave was designated as a place for the Federal Republic Alliance's criminals, to get rid of them there. Previously, no one had lived here. Within a few weeks of settlement "Mad Sam" DeStefano (a bank robber) and Jake "Greasy Thumb" Gusik had opened up the Mojave National Bank and Peter Sutcliffe landed a job as a bartender at the Top Gun Saloon. The mayor had asked the FRA headquarters if they could send lawmen ("just in case") and better technologies. Now, most of the civilians (and especially bank tellers) have more advanced weaponry, namely guns. The Sheriff (the attractive Mikki Carson) and the Deputy (Robert Clark) also have weapons. The Terra seems to have shown more progress then previously expected.


	46. Terra Conifer

Terra Conifer is by Nikooru-chan. She sent me the PM with the info on it, and I don't really think I could have rephrased it or anything 'cause it already sounds pretty cool and official and stuff. :D So anyway, this is what she wrote, not me.

**Terra Conifer**

Terra Conifer is the second largest Terra in the known Atmos, though for its  
size it is scarcely populated. It has a warm climate, causing many different  
trees and animals to thrive there; more then seventy five percent of the Terra  
is forest. It is also riddled with rivers and lakes, making swimming a popular  
pastime on Terra Conifer.

Unlike most Terras, Terra Conifer is almost completely bare of even the most  
basic crystals, and as such, their technology is slightly behind the times.  
They do have crystal technology, though. However, despite the lack their lack  
of crystals, Terra Conifer has very high mineral deposits of iron, and is the  
leading supplier of metal to Atmos.

The Speed Breachers are the Squadron of Terra Conifer, though locals barely  
ever join the ranks themselves. They are much more interested in careers in  
mining then fighting. Currently, there are three Coniferians in the Speed  
Breachers, under the command of Skyler, their Sky Knight. This is a known  
record for the Squadron.

Terra Conifer also has a four small "islands" on its coasts. These are  
actually smaller Terras, seperated from Conifer, but by Atmosian law are two  
small to be considered a Terra by their own accord. They are Newfoundterra,  
Terra Scotia, Sable Terra, Terra Brunswick, and Prince Edward Terra. Each,  
with the expection of Sable Terra, have no permenant residence, instead the  
entire islands have been transformed into one big mine.

Terra Conifer is also in suprisingly close proximity to Cyclonia, and since  
the war sparked up again, it has been a hot spot of Cyclonian invasions. A  
little known fact was that it was actually first settled by Cyclonians, but  
when the first Sky Knights caused a uprising, it eventually fell to the  
Atmosian side.


	47. Terra Onyx

Doom, civilians!

Anyway, yeah, I'm still writing this soon-to-be never ending story. :D You can still submit Terras, as always! I'm updating some of the older ones posted here and adding some new ones that are canon to the show, but OC Terras are awesome. :D If you want to submit a Terra, just PM me, or leave a profile for it in a review, or post under the Terra Stuff topic in the OC Forum and tell me to get off my butt and post it lol.

Well, here's Terra Onyx, by Magus732 :D

**Terra Onyx**

Known as Onicu Trar in native language, this Terra is considered by some to be very secretive. It is large (thought to be 5,000 by 5,000 by 2,500 miles), but no exact measurements have ever been taken; the population could be all the way up in the billions, but Onyx does not publish its census results to the rest of Atmos. Located almost 20,000 miles above the Wastelands, it is elavated much higher then normal and is 1,927 miles southeast of Terra Merb.

The geography is a blend of craggy rocks and dead trees, valeys and plateaus, some rising to hundreds of feet tall or deep. There are three major settlements, and each has it's own plateau. Theront is the capital of Onyx. The Chancellor lives here in his fortress, along with family and close friends. Theront is also where the Chancellors Army is stationed.

Trinrar is where the Onyxian Battle Fleet's shipyards and armories are. Zaractia is the industrial center, and this is where Zaractian steel gets its name. Along with these are multiple smaller settlements, though none are named.

Most of Onyxian's economy is industrial or military, a small portion is livestock and only 6 percent is argricultural. Though many have questioned how Onyx could feed the massive population with such a low food production, none of the Terras natives have really answered. No income statistics exist, but many believe Onyx is the wealthiest Terra outside the Cyclonian Empire, or even in the whole Atmos.

Quoted by Magus732, partially because he's worded it better then I could and because I'm too lazy to paraphrase it :D :

"The true history of Terra Onyx is a secret no one talks about. A few rumors abound; it was first settled by a group of radical Merbs, or broke off from another terra and drifted free. No matter the truth, Onyx is a terra shrouded in mystery.

What is known for sure is that, nearly 1000 years ago, the terra first drew attention to itself through the exploits of a famous explorer; Jarot, the man who first discovered the Barrier Cliffs. A man who never knew when enough was enough, he was last seen attempting to scale the Cliffs by hand. His subsequent loss was devastating to the Atmos; all his research on the Cliffs, as well as the most details maps of the period, went with him (presumably, to the grave). His private journal, which catelog his adventures, has never been found (nor his body, for that matter).

500 years ago, when the first Sky Knight squadron was formed on Terra Rex, a little-known, never-talked-about bargain was struck; the Onyxians would provide the Knight with what he needed to keep his squadron running (at least until they could do so on their own), and in return, the Onyxians would have a permanent seat on the newly-formed Sky Knight Council. Only the State Archives on Terra Onyx holds documents regarding the exact nature of the deal, but the Council regularly meets with the Chancellor, the terra's permanent seat, to discuss matters of law and justice, negotiate local trade route disputes, and things of the like. Strangely, few Sky Knights know of Terra Onyx's influence on the Council. Because Onyx regularly keeps to itself, few people even know it has a Sky Knight squadron, let alone a seat on the Council.

Terra Onyx also remains the only terra in the Atmos to have never been invaded; no foreign army has ever set foot on the terra's surface."


	48. Terra Fauna and Greusomis

...you're still doomed. :D

Btw, thanks to Billy-008 who reminded me of new Terras to post :D

**Terra Fauna and Terra Greusomis**

These two Terras are generally similar in appearance, seeing as a group of Sky Scouts mistook the latter for the former on a camping trip. They both have moderate climates and are marked by a wide range of plant life, including ferns. A lot of ferns.

Terra Fauna, however, is the one where Sky Scouts have camping trips, or at least they did on one occasion, or at least they were _supposed_to on one occasion. Instead the Scouts landed on Terra Greusomis, similar but with one major difference: The Bog Howlers.

Bog Howlers are feared, large with a greenish-grey hue to them and bright red eyes. They eat things, but you can convince them something else is tastier and then they'll leave. Hopefully.

And snakes looking like venomous Scaper Serpents tend to lurk around here- they are a greyish-sky blue color, but, as Stork says, 'If it had a red spot on its head it'd be a venomous Scaper Serpent..."

(how I love my evil snakes :D)


	49. Terra Helios

Next up, Terra Helios, by blacksand1 :D

**Terra Helios**

It's easy to spot Terra Helios. This is the Terra where clouds are set up constantly around it, so that only the center of the Terra ever recieves sunlight. From this point, going outwards, it gets darker and darker until you hit the dropoff point to the Wastelands. Sundial Tower is in the center; this is the hub of the Terra and headquarters for its goverment. It is tall enough to break through the cloud layer, and the shadow of the tower can tell the time, hence its name.

Sundial Tower has many rooms and much advanced technology, controls for the energy canons surrounding the Terra for defense are here.

Terra Helios has a class division system, which is also based on this weather anomaly. The lowest class is in the dark, the highest class recieves light (you can usually tell who is working class, because they are the most pale). Industrial spaces and shops take up much of the 'in-between' space, the middle. Helios is very industrialized, most of the region being a smoggy city. People here speak in thick 'Russian' accents, and they say that Helios has the largest source of iron- and other metals- as well as reserve power, like coal, which helps fuel their economy. (no pun intended)

Terra Helios is not under the control of the Council _or_ Cyclonia, and Stork refers to them as communists. Helios has a royal guard, which is used to keep out attackers and Sky Knights. No one really knows why, but Heliosians are very bitter towards Sky Knights.

The Royal Guard specializes in usually unconventional battle tactics. There are massive energy canons along the edge of the Terra for defense and are controlled at Sundial Tower by a mechanic named Keturah, who is originally from Terra Xerrxes. Though information is scarce on the Heliosian government, the Guard is known to have great influenece on it and it resembes pre-communist, with a Tsar and emperor in control.


	50. Terra Deis

More Terras! Yayies! Terra Deis is by Star Wars Nut, or now nuts for Star Wars, or SWN. :D

Terra Deis is hilly, with some lakes and villages. It's altitude is low, making it very close to the Wastelands, as well as being relatively small. The reason for its low altitude was an earthquake centuries ago, also cutting it off from the rest of Atmos. The Deites have been able to live and keep their youth for an abnormally long time, thanks to the Eos crystal, semiburied at the center of Deis. The Eos stone can be seen partially at the Valley of Eos, it is assumed to be a light green sphere.

Anyone who has lived for over fourteen years has voting rights, Deis being a democracy. The name 'Deis' is an ancient word for key, and each house has a key symbol carved over the door. Though the Deites appear human, they have been able to retain their youth for so long- thanks to the Eos stone- that many can even remember when Deis was in contact with the rest of Atmos despite this being centuries ago.

Deis has a set of warriors called the Keyblade Knights, their weapons are swords shaped like giant keys. While Knightship is heriditary, trainees are not taught by their parents. Another group called the Organization opposes these Knights.


	51. Terra Myst

Chapter Fifty One: Terra Myst

**Myst- and the following two Terras, Glyphia and Crysta- are all owned by NekoNekoMinako :D Who is awesome. Do not deny it.**

As the name implies, it is covered in a perpetual mist. However, this mist  
extends beyond the terra's edge - around 50 kilometers in every direction.  
This mist makes it virtually impossible to reach the terra.

The terra itself is slightly mountainous and covered in a dense forest. As  
the climate is mild, the forest is hinted at being deciduous, with all the  
corresponding wildlife. A maze of caverns descends deep into the terra  
itself.

Rumors have arisen about Terra Myst, saying that these caverns contain  
crystals of every kind. Whether this is true or not remains to be seen.

**I didn't paraphrase it this time, I think I've stopped doing that 'cause it takes too long and is pretty much pointless unless you send a Terra profile that's a bunch of notes... dewm...**


	52. Terra Glyphia

**Terra Glyphia- also by Minako**

Home of the Glyphians, a race that look a lot like elves. Glyphians are  
masters of long-lost magic, drawn from the natural forces of their home terra.  
They are not too shabby with weaponry, either, and are considered some of the  
best weapon-smiths of Atmos. Some Glyphians are also skilled in the creation  
of potions and poisons. They are a polytheistic race, and are led by a royal  
family. Kihara of the Thunder Eagles is a Glyphian.

The terra itself is a tropical/desert climate mix. Surprisingly, this works  
out quite well, as the Glyphians have found ways to channel the waters from  
the the rain forests to their village in the desert area. Food can be  
gathered from the forests, as well, as well as grown using the channeled  
water.

They have a close relationship to the nearby Terra Crysta, which has led to  
technological, cultural and educational blends between the two. 


	53. Terra Crysta

**Terra Crysta- by Minako, not paraphrased... dewm...**

Home of the Wildcats, a cat/human hybrid race. Gifted with the ability to  
merge crystals together effortlessly, they have been known to come up with  
some interesting combinations before. Legend has it that it was they who  
created the first Aurora Stone when Atmos was young. Even if this was true,  
no Wildcat today knows how to create one. A warrior civilization, they are  
skilled archers and (fully-trained) are nearly unmatched with the blade.  
Wildcats have the natural ability to switch into their namesake form of an  
actual wildcat, or (if confined to smaller spaces) to the size of a small  
kitten. Each village is led by a single Wildcat, usually the strongest of  
that tribe; however, all tribes report to the Mother Tribe, headed currently  
by Matriarch Sharwyn Moonbeam. Rhiannon is Sharwyn's adopted daughter, and is  
Sky Knight of the Thunder Eagles. However, they are by no means a  
matriarchal society. Wildcats are sometimes called "Crystal Mergers."

Crysta's completed covered in rain forest, which has made the Wildcats build  
their villages in the treetops. Dense undergrowth makes ground travel almost  
impossible for humans or machines. Large crystal deposits can be found just  
about everywhere, provided you have the time and patience to look. Much like  
in Terra Glyphia's forests, the rainy season can last for almost eight months.  
Crysta's sometimes called Glyphia's "Twin Terra," as both are relatively the  
same size, have similar climates, are so close the two races have good  
relations with each other, and heck, there's even a crystal/metal bridge  
linking the two together!


End file.
